The invention relates to a holding device for a surgical instrument comprising a holder for the instrument.
When performing operations it is often necessary to position surgical instruments in a certain position relative to the body and to fix the surgical instruments by means of a holder on the holding device which enables movement of the instrument relative to the holding device. For example, endoscopes have to be brought into different positions, etc.
When the instruments are guided through openings of the body, the problem arises, particularly when pivoting such instruments, that the instruments can only be pivoted through very small angles when the openings of the body are narrow, since the pivotal movement is limited by the size of the body opening.
The object of the invention is to so design a holding device of the generic kind that an instrument can be mounted at a spacing from an opening of the body in such a way as to be movable over a large pivot angle in spite of the expanse of the opening of the body being limited.